


Ready, Set, Go

by polyskz



Series: Camera Ready [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camboys, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brief Degradation, Camboys, Dirty Talk, Hyunjin gets called a slut, Jisung watches the three of them stream, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Riding, Then later he asks for a private stream from Minho, Threesome - M/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyskz/pseuds/polyskz
Summary: It’s been a few weeks since he started watching, but Jisung’s finally talked himself into asking for a private stream. In between watching Jinnie cry his way through three straight orgasms, fingering himself to the low timbre of Chris’s voice in his ear praising him for doing so well, and panting his way through two orgasms of his own as Minnie grinds down on a vibrator with filthy moans, Jisung figures it’s about time.In the end, he picks Minnie.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Camera Ready [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009890
Comments: 37
Kudos: 430





	Ready, Set, Go

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note for those who have read the first part! I’ve decided to make Minho’s cam name Minnie and have changed Seungmin’s cam name to be Skye instead, sorry for the confusion!
> 
> This is also a prequel of sorts to Pretty in Pink, but you don’t have to read that one to understand this one.

It’s Friday night and Jisung’s _bored_.

It isn’t like he would be going out to party or drink anyways - he likes his room far too much to ever leave it for anything other than getting food or going to class - but it’s a little bit depressing that Jisung has absolutely nothing to do. 

Homework is definitely out of the question. Even though he’s in his last year of college, all of Jisung’s professors have decided that homework and group projects should still be a thing. Again, it isn’t like Jisung has other plans on a daily basis so he’ll do it eventually, but it’s _Friday_. Even Jisung isn’t that bored.

With another sigh that could shake the walls with its intensity, Jisung opens another tab on his laptop. He could finally start the anime he’s been meaning to watch for weeks now.

Or he could go on his most frequently visited site this month instead.

Look, it isn’t like Jisung’s lonely (he kind of is). And it isn’t as if it’s been a while since Jisung has had action that wasn’t his own hand (it has been). But it isn’t true to say that Jisung has spent a decent amount of money on this site ever since he found it weeks ago (it is).

Okay so _maybe_ Jisung’s already made up his mind here.

Changing his normal tab to an incognito one, Jisung types in an extremely familiar website name. Jisung isn’t embarrassed about his needs (his bank account surely laughs at him every time this happens, though), but he would rather not see ads for this site or any related content later on and get an unfortunate boner in the middle of a lecture.

Again.

Once the home page loads, Jisung’s met with three dozen or so thumbnails advertising live streams happening right now. He briefly looks them over to see if there’s anything interesting, but all of them are girls. Jisung doesn’t hate girls, don’t get him wrong, but he found out pretty early on that girls just didn’t do it for him. With one more click, Jisung finds himself on the page he _really_ wants. There aren’t as many live streams on this page, but Jisung’s long grown used to it. Even though he’s frequented this site for close to a month now, he hasn’t really found a streamer who grabs his attention. He’ll leave tips and nice comments on the ones he does watch - he isn’t a heathen, he knows to leave appreciation when it’s warranted - but he’s never found himself going back to the same streamer twice.

There are twelve streams total happening right now, but his dumb, horny brain takes notice of one immediately. The thumbnail shows three boys positioned parallel to the screen. One of them is laid out flat on the bed while another rides him and a third fucks him. It doesn’t look like a position that should work, yet somehow it does. The stream is being run by a channel named _chrisjinnieminnie_ , which isn’t the most aesthetically pleasing, but Jisung assumes those are the names of the people in the stream. It definitely gets the point across despite it being a little boring, but Jisung doesn’t care much about that. His own screen name is a short and simple _sungiebunny_. He’s definitely the last person to be judging other people for their names.

There are also a whopping three thousand people watching, which is far more than Jisung’s ever seen for a stream. Jisung isn’t normally one to believe in popularity equating to good content, but this one seems too interesting to ignore.

Plugging in his headphones (because the walls are thin and like hell did Jisung pay for this site just to have other people listen in for free), Jisung gets settled in his chair and clicks on the video.

Jisung’s jaw drops open once the video loads (without ads of course because Jisung bought a membership within a week once he realized it would be a recurring favorite in the foreseeable future).

The stream seems to have been going on for a while or maybe they started out like this, Jisung isn’t sure. Jisung also doesn’t care, too busy biting his lip once the obscene sound of a long, drawn-out moan filters into his ears.

“Please,” the one laid out on the bed cries.

The one riding him stops to cluck his tongue, the sound almost drowned out by the upset noise the guy on the bed makes. “Don’t be a brat, Jinnie. You’re lucky enough to have both of us right now.”

“But I can’t come,” the one apparently named Jinnie complains.

The second one turns to look at the camera with half-lidded eyes lined with a hint of black. “What should we do with our little slut everyone?”

Jisung’s cock gives a feeble twitch in his sweatpants at the eye contact. Fuck, he’s gorgeous. Jinnie is, too, and he’s sure the third guy is as well, but he’s been focused on shallowly fucking Jinnie so Jisung hasn’t seen his face yet.

“Make him wait?” the second guy reads out loud. His lips curl up into a mischievous smile. “I like that idea. What do you think, Chris?”

“Sure,” the one fucking Jinnie croaks out in a low voice. Double fuck, if that’s what his voice sounds like, Jisung can only imagine how attractive he is. Jisung’s cock hardens at the thought of Chris giving him instructions with that voice while staring him down through the camera. 

The second one hums as he slowly works his hips in small circles. He must be Minnie if their channel name is to be trusted and a quick glance at the chat tells Jisung that he’s correct in his assumption. Jinnie cries out as he clutches the sheets below him and the sound goes straight to Jisung’s cock. There’s not a dominant bone in Jisung’s body, but hearing Jinnie sound so wrecked stirs up warmth in his gut. He simultaneously wants to be Jinnie and the one to help ruin him.

Jisung wiggles down his sweatpants and briefs as Minnie and Chris continue to rile Jinnie up. He’s already almost completely hard and leaking at the tip, but that isn’t surprising. These three are ridiculously attractive. The thumbnail didn’t really do them any justice, but thank _God_ their camera has good quality.

“Just wait a bit more, Jinnie. You can do that for us, can’t you? For us and everyone watching you right now?” Minnie eventually asks. Jisung curls a hand around his cock as Minnie speaks, entranced by the words leaving his mouth and the way he looks at the camera instead of Jinnie.

“I- I-” Jinnie stutters out. His chest heaves with every labored breath he’s taking and his lips are such a nice shade of red. “M-maybe?”

Minnie scoffs as he completely stops his motions. Chris doesn’t, though, continuing to fuck into Jinnie at a languid pace. His arms are tense with the effort of holding himself up, Jisung’s eyes latching on to a long, prominent vein straining against his bicep. _Fuck_ , he could probably toss Jisung around without any effort at all.

“You’re so useless,” Minnie says. Jisung freezes, a gasp leaving his lips at the words. Minnie’s still looking right at the camera as he talks. A shameful amount of pre-cum leaks from Jisung’s cock. “You and your cock.”

Jinnie moans, pleading and broken all at once. “I know, I’m sorry.”

“That’s why we have to put a ring on it, isn’t that right?”

Jisung squeezes his eyes shut as he tries to breathe. He’s only been watching for mere minutes, but he’s already dangerously close to coming. He has a cock ring of his own hidden away in the closet that would be useful right now, but he’ll be damned if he misses any of this stream.

“Right,” Jinnie answers. His voice wobbles as he talks. Jisung gets it. If he were in Jinnie’s position, he would’ve already lost the ability to speak period.

Minnie leans down to kiss Jinnie, who kisses back desperately, like Minnie is his only source of air. Minnie pulls back with a chuckle and whispers something to Jinnie that causes his cheeks to flush. Jisung wonders what he said, if it was another backhanded compliment or if it was something sweet, but he’ll never know. He clearly wasn’t allowed in on that moment for a reason and he respects that. Some of the people in the comments don’t, but they quickly get flagged by an admin and that makes Jisung crack a smile. He isn’t sure why he’s already so attached to these camboys to the point where he’s worried about people hating on them, but he’s always been quick to form crushes.

“Chris.”

“Yes, baby?”

Jisung shivers. They’re the perfect combination of cruel and sweet and Jisung’s eating it up. He isn’t sure how Jinnie’s alive if he gets to stream with the two of them all the time.

Minnie pushes Chris’s chin up with his index finger and all Jisung can think is _wow_. All three of them have features that are more on the softer side, but Chris is ridiculously handsome. His blond hair is parted to the side and only serves to accentuate his eyes and cheekbones. Some of his curls hang over his forehead as well, which Minnie brushes out of the way with his other hand. He’s so much softer with Chris than he is with Jinnie, but the duality makes Jisung harder. He wonders what it would be like to be on the receiving end of Minnie’s gaze and words.

His cock answers that for him by jerking in his hold. Jisung raises an eyebrow downward as if to ask _what am I supposed to do about it?_ , but then gets distracted by the sound of a low moan.

It must have been Jinnie who made the sound because both Chris and Minnie are making out. Minnie has a hand tightly clutching Chris’s curls as he licks into his mouth. They’re still both in and around Jinnie, who’s looking at the both of them with wide eyes, but they’re acting as if he isn’t there at all. Jinnie seems to like it, too, turning his gaze towards the camera as he pants. Jisung himself moans as he starts to slowly work his fist over his cock, unable to hold back anymore. There are tears in the corners of Jinnie’s eyes, but he doesn’t beg or move, just lays there and takes it.

There’s pinging in the background that Jisung only now clues in on and it spurs him into leaving a tip of his own. It isn’t much, but it will do for now and it’s definitely worth it to hear Jinnie softly whimper out a thank you to everyone who just left a tip.

The chat’s going wild, comment after comment going by before Jisung even has a chance to read them. Even though he was skeptical earlier, Jisung understands their popularity now.

“Jinnie.”

Immediately, Jinnie turns away from the camera to look up at Minnie. Chris is rocking into Jinnie at a faster pace now as he mouths at Minnie’s shoulder, while Minnie looks like a pleased cat. His lips are swollen and his eyes are bright, but his words are the perfect feigned type of pitiful that cause Jisung to whimper. “Did we forget about you, baby?”

“N-no,” Jinnie replies even though the answer is obviously yes.

Jisung doesn’t get it - he himself would’ve pouted and hammed it up - but it becomes clear moments later when Minnie coos and runs his hand through Jinnie’s dark hair. “Good boy.” Minnie looks back towards the camera and Jisung gets an even better glimpse of his face. God, he’s pretty. “I think we’ve made him wait long enough. Right, everyone?”

“Right,” Jisung responds. He flushes seconds later, embarrassed to have been so caught up in the stream. But they’re hot and Jisung’s horny and seconds away from blowing his load. Besides, no one is around so it doesn’t matter.

Minnie seems to find what he’s looking for. With a smile, he slowly lifts off of Jinnie’s cock until only the tip remains. Jisung’s jaw drops for the second time that night. Jinnie’s _huge_. Jisung wants to be split open by his cock so badly, he’s already salivating at the mere thought. Of course, he knows it’s more of a fantasy than any possible reality, but it doesn’t hurt to imagine for a bit.

When Minnie drops down and Jinnie moans, Jisung has to squeeze the base of his dick tightly so he doesn’t come. It’s getting painful, but he doesn’t want to come just yet. Jinnie doesn’t seem that far away either despite the cock ring.

Minnie starts to set up a rhythm that even Jisung feels like crying at, but Chris speeds up until he’s fucking into Jinnie with near wreckless abandon. Jinnie scrambles at the sheets, the fabric slipping out of his hands every few seconds in his frantic state as moan after moan leaves his lips.

“Please,” Jinnie begs. “Please let me come, please.”

“Minnie?” Chris asks roughly. If possible, his voice seems to have gotten even lower.

Fuck it, Jisung decides. He can’t hold back any longer. Tightening his hold just the way he likes it, he begins to stroke his cock at the same speed with which Chris is fucking Jinnie. The lack of lube makes it sting slightly, but Jisung likes it, prefers it even. Besides, he’s leaking so much that the glide becomes smoother and wetter within seconds.

“If you want,” Minnie replies. It isn’t clear who he’s talking to, but Jisung gets his answer when Minnie says, “The ring stays on, though.”

Jinnie sobs in what Jisung assumes is protest, but he can’t be sure since Jinnie’s hips buck up and his back arches in a tell-tale sign of an orgasm seconds later.

Chris and Minnie don’t stop, the both of them keeping up their paces. The sound of skin slapping against skin is lewd through his headphones, loud enough that Jisung can hear it with perfect clarity. Jisung fucks into his fist so quickly that his chair squeaks in protest, but he’s so close, he can’t stop now.

“Fuck, baby,” Chris grunts. “You’re so perfect, you take me so well.”

“Chris,” Jinnie moans out.

“Fuck,” Jisung curses as he thumbs over the head of his dick. His other hand snakes under his shirt to toy with the bar running through his nipple and the brief spark of pain the touch elicits goes right to his cock. It’s getting increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open, but Jisung powers through. He would be a fool to miss even a second of this.

Sweat drips down Chris’s face and arm as he continues his pace. Jisung’s eyes are glued to Chris’s arm and the mesmerizing way the muscles flex with each thrust. He wonders what it would feel like to have those hands on him, pushing and pulling him every which way Chris desired. Jisung pinches his nipple and scrapes a nail against the head of his dick on Chris’s next thrust, desperately wishing it was him being filled up right now.

Just as Jisung’s about to tip over the edge, Chris swears under his breath. His thrusts get sloppier by the second as pleasure splays across his face and Jinnie moans like he’s just been given the best present in the world. Jinnie’s eyelashes flutter as he gasps for breath, the wet sounds of their fucking going straight to Jisung’s cock.

Chris rides out his orgasm with increasingly shorter thrusts until he pulls out. Jisung’s stomach clenches when he takes in the trail of white that immediately starts to leak out of Jinnie and he comes with his teeth clamped over his bottom lip and pleasure singing in his veins.

It seems as if Minnie isn’t far behind, either. He throws his head back as he, for lack of a better word, _bounces_ on Jinnie’s cock.

Minnie exhales heavily, his eyelashes fluttering shut. His cock bobs with the movement, the tip a pretty pink against the flushed skin of his stomach. “Your cock may be useless, but fuck does it fill me up so well.”

Jisung watches through half-lidded eyes as Minnie wraps a hand around his cock and comes, strings of white landing on his chest and on Jinnie’s stomach.

“Please!” Jinnie begs. The tears are back, although Jisung wonders if they ever properly left, as he looks up at Chris and Minnie. Jinnie whimpers when Chris lifts Minnie up with seemingly no effort and deposits him to the side with a soft kiss. Jisung echoes the sound with one of his own. Jisung’s always had a thing for strength; his arousal is through the roof right now as he watches Chris’s stomach and arms flex.

Jinnie’s back bows so far off the bed when Chris takes the cock ring off that Jisung fears he’s going to snap in half. Chris doesn’t hesitate before leaning down and taking the head of Jinnie’s cock into his mouth. Jinnie writhes on the sheets as Chris takes him further and further down until he’s coming with a shout when Chris’s lips meet the skin of his stomach. Chris’s throat contracts as he swallows and Jinnie whimpers softly. The kiss they share looks wet and messy, but neither of them seem to mind. Jisung certainly doesn’t.

“You did so well baby, I’m so proud of you,” Chris says, loud enough for the cameras to pick it up. Jisung whimpers as his cock starts to take interest. He can be a bit of a brat when he wants to be, but Jisung wouldn’t even think about disappointing Chris if it meant being praised like that.

Minnie on the other hand...Jisung doesn’t want to think too deeply about what he would do. He just came and oversensitivity has never really been his thing, or at least not to a large degree. His exes were always too rough with him, which is saying a lot considering how much pain he can tolerate.

The three of them start to clean up, sharing cute kisses and nuzzles as they go. Jisung sighs as he plucks a tissue from the box to clean himself as well, wishing he had someone to kiss and nuzzle, too.

More tips ping in the background and comments continue to come in. Jinnie’s the first to reach the computer, most of the clean-up having been done by Chris and Minnie as Jinnie simply enjoyed the attention, and starts reading through the comments. Jisung doesn’t know what compels him to do it, but without thinking, he ends up sending in a tip equivalent to half of his recent paycheck.

Jinnie pauses and smiles slowly, looking and sounding completely fucked out as he says, “Thank you sungiebunny,” in the softest voice Jisung’s ever heard.

Jisung’s face flames and he slams the laptop shut, unable to watch anymore. He can’t believe he just did that. He’s spent more money today than he has in the entire _month_ he’s been watching camboys on this website.

Fuck.

Well at least it was money well spent. Jisung has no doubt he’s going to be feeling the effects of this orgasm weeks from now.

After a quick stretch, Jisung pulls his pants up with a sigh. His shirt got caught in the crossfire earlier so he strips it off to wash later and heads toward the bathroom for a shower.

If he fingers himself to the thoughts of being in the middle of Chris, Jinnie, and Minnie, then that is between him and his right hand.

Jisung quickly becomes a regular viewer. After his shower, he slowly cracked open his laptop and breathed out in relief when he saw the stream had ended. He certainly wouldn’t have survived if they spontaneously decided to go for another round. After a quick click, a notification popped up on Jisung’s screen stating _You’re now subscribed to chrisjinnieminnie’s channel!_

It’s been a few weeks since then, but Jisung’s finally talked himself into asking for a private stream. In between watching Jinnie cry his way through three straight orgasms, fingering himself to the low timbre of Chris’s voice in his ear praising him for doing so well, and panting his way through two orgasms of his own as Minnie grinds down on a vibrator with filthy moans, Jisung figures it’s about time.

In the end, he picks Minnie.

It isn’t that he isn’t attracted to Chris and Jinnie - that couldn’t be further from the truth. It’s just that Minnie seems to be the best choice for his first private show. Jinnie’s cute, but Jisung doesn’t think he would be able to give Jinnie what he needs and vice versa. Chris seems nice, but he also seems _too_ nice. Jisung would get on all fours for him any day without prompting, but he’s been craving something rougher lately.

Which leads him to now. It’s an off-day for the streamers and for Jisung, so he takes the opportunity for what it is and goes through their page. He’s been through their page enough times now to know where everything is, but even if he didn’t, it would be easy to find the large _Private Streams ♡_ button at the top right.

A new page opens to showcase a set of rules for the private stream. It clearly lists out what each of them will and won’t do along with prices and multiple warnings that viewers will be refunded if the rules aren’t followed. Jisung reads them with rapt attention, not wanting to accidentally break one of the rules in his haste.

At the very bottom, there’s a drop-down that allows Jisung to pick who he wants. He clicks on Minnie’s name only to pout when the calender that pops up next shows that his next available slot is two weeks from now. Jisung knew they were popular, but damn.

Oh well, it’s not like Jisung has anything else to do or anywhere else to go since midterms just ended. Waiting two weeks isn’t going to be the end of the world.

After filling out a box with a brief summary of what he likes and dislikes, he ticks another box at the bottom stating that he’s read all of the rules, fills out the payment information, and then clicks on the submit button. A notification pops up thanking him for the interest with a copious amount of hearts and stating that they’ll be in contact if anything is wrong.

Jisung breathes out shakily when he’s done. He did it. That wasn’t so hard.

Now he just has to wait.

And when the confirmation email comes a few seconds later saying his payment went through, Jisung has to scold his heart for skipping a beat.

The black screen of the waiting room flickers before changing. Jisung’s breath hitches.

Sharp, cat-like eyes with a hint of gentleness to them. A curled mouth to show pretty white teeth. A familiar light purple background and soft-looking white sheets and pillows.

“Hi there, Sungie.”

“Jisung,” Jisung blurts out before slapping a hand over his mouth in a flash.

Minnie smiles, his eyes crinkling up in amusement. “Is that your name, baby?”

Jisung flushes down to his _toes_ at the nickname. _Baby_. Jesus, Jisung really played himself with this decision. “Uh. Um. Yes.”

This time, when Minnie smiles, there’s a dangerous edge to it. “Well, Jisung,” Minnie practically purrs. Jisung’s cock nearly leaps out of his pants. “What do you want to do today?”

Jisung’s brain transforms into white noise. Minnie’s giving him the option? He didn’t have any preconceived notions about how this private show would go since he’s never asked for one before, but he never expected this. In all the content Jisung’s watched over the past few weeks, Minnie’s never given up control. Even when he asks the viewers what he should do to himself or what he should do to Chris or Jinnie, he always seems to phrase it in a way that coaxes out the answer he wants from the viewers.

Above all else, though, Jisung doesn’t want to step over any boundaries. He actually went back to read the disclaimer and all of the instructions hours ago so he knows what the dos and don’ts are, but still.

“Um...I didn’t really think this far ahead. I thought you were just going to take control,” Jisung admits shyly. His cheeks flame under Minnie’s curious gaze.

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes,” Jisung says before he can even think about it. He groans afterwards, putting his head in his hands. This is so embarrassing. Minnie probably thinks he’s a loser and wants to get this over with as soon as possible now.

Except Minnie laughs, soft and amused instead of cruel and mocking. “You’re so cute, Jisung.”

Jisung’s face flushes even more, but when he peeks through his fingers, he finds Minnie smiling at him. “W-what do you want to do, then? I’ll probably be okay with it unless it’s too extreme or one of the dislikes I wrote down.” 

What he doesn’t say is that Minnie could just stare him down and talk to him about all of the filthy things he wants to do to him and he could come. Now that would be embarrassing. Thankfully, Jisung’s brain-to-mouth filter isn’t bad enough to throw him under the bus like that.

Minnie tilts his head as he studies Jisung. He remains silent and for a terrifying second, Jisung fears his brain-to-mouth filter actually _did_ fail him and he’s scared Minnie off for good.

“No one’s ever asked me what I want to do before,” Minnie finally admits. It feels like a secret, but it also feels like more than that. Jisung doesn’t know if his brain function has already been taken over by his dick, but he swears there’s something appreciative to Minnie’s expression.

“Well,” Jisung says. His eyes flicker from Minnie’s lips to his eyes. They’re both so pretty, Jisung almost forgets what he was going to say. “I’m asking.”

“That you are,” Minnie muses. The way he’s staring at Jisung makes him feel like he’s about to be devoured, but he’s on board with this plan. Being turned into a puddle because of a beautiful man staring at him certainly doesn’t sound like the worst way to go.

Jisung clears his throat. His cheeks are still warm, but he powers through. “So…?”

“You know,” Minnie starts, completely ignoring Jisung. Jisung finds it much hotter than he should, but he’s coming to realize he’s useless around beautiful men, Minnie in particular. “I recognized your username when you applied for this,” Minnie finishes casually and not like he just sent Jisung spiralling into the abyss. Minnie recognized him? Jisung comments and tips every stream, sure, and he’s even gotten a shoutout from each of them, but they have so many viewers. Jisung never would’ve thought he of all people would be memorable in the endless sea of usernames.

“You did?”

Minnie hums. “Your comments are always so sweet.” He pauses here, smiling like a cat ready to pounce. “But don’t think I haven’t seen some of your dirtier messages, Sungie.”

Jisung gapes like a fish out of water. Minnie has him in his claws now, but he’s loath to wiggle free. “I...um.”

“You’re also a lot prettier than I imagined.”

The way Minnie’s looking at him is too much. Jisung’s never considered himself pretty, more often than not thinking of himself as cute with his chubby cheeks and wide eyes, but the way Minnie says it with such conviction makes Jisung want to believe him.

His brain failing him, Jisung can only say, “Uhhh.”

Minnie’s lips quirk. “Are you okay to start now or do you want to wait a little longer?”

Jisung’s heart skips a beat. Oh shit, this is actually happening.

“I’m okay to start now,” Jisung says. He smartly doesn’t mention the fact that he’s already straining against his jeans, but he has a feeling Minnie will find out soon regardless.

“Good,” Minnie replies, the same purr from earlier back with a vengeance. “Because I have so many things planned for you, my pretty baby.”

Now, Jisung isn’t naive enough to believe Minnie’s his in any capacity - the entire allure of camboys is making it seem as if they’re talking right to you even though there are thousands of others in the same position. Yet despite that, Jisung lets himself believe for one fleeting moment that it’s just him and Minnie. And while that’s technically true right now, Jisung knows Minnie (and Chris and Jinnie) has probably done this with hundreds of other people and that he isn’t special even though he kind of wants to be.

It’s a stupid, useless thought, but it’s too late to take it back now.

Regardless, Jisung’s here for a good time and he knows Minnie can provide it. He’ll think about his embarrassing crushes later when there isn’t a pretty boy ready and waiting to tell him how to get off.

“Take off your pants,” Minnie says.

Damn, he’s getting straight to it. Jisung doesn’t mind, though.

With shaking fingers - damn him and his ability to be turned on by the smallest things - Jisung pops open the button of his pants and pulls the zipper down. After shimmying out of his pants, mindful of the focused way Minnie’s staring at him the entire time, Jisung bites his lips and peers up at Minnie from under his lashes. He didn’t mean to do it on purpose, but he doesn’t regret it when Minnie closes his eyes for a brief moment and inhales slowly.

Minnie’s eyes, when he opens them again, pin Jisung to the spot. His dick takes interest, too, hardening under Minnie’s watchful gaze, but Jisung doesn’t dare touch himself.

“Good,” Minnie murmurs lowly. Jisung makes a soft noise in the back of his throat before he can stop himself. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Minnie, whose lips quirk for the quickest of moments. Jisung has a feeling nothing gets past him. “Can you take off your shirt for me too, baby? Is that okay?”

It’s definitely okay with Jisung, albeit unexpected. Jisung kind of assumed private streams were quick and dirty, but he’s more than alright with being wrong. Minnie doesn’t seem like he’s itching to go anywhere, but Jisung can’t be sure if that’s really how he feels or if he’s putting up a front. Either way, Jisung’s heart flutters in his chest as he grabs hold of the hem of his shirt. He sure hopes Minnie likes his surprise.

With one quick motion, Jisung has his shirt up and over his head, tossing it somewhere behind him for future Jisung to worry about.

Even though the screen, Jisung swears he sees Minnie’s eyes visibly darken.

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you Jisung?”

“Sometimes,” Jisung chokes out. It’s downright embarrassing how much Minnie saying his name affects him, but he can’t deny how pleased he is at Minnie’s reaction. It’s just a shame Minnie isn’t physically here to touch him.

No. That’s a terrible, awful thought, one that Jisung doesn’t have any right to have. There’s no use thinking about things like that when they’ll never come true.

Minnie hums. His eyes rove over Jisung’s face and chest, the only things visible from the way Jisung’s angled his laptop. “Play with your pretty piercing for me, baby.”

Jisung whines at both the nickname and the command, but does as told, another pitiful sound leaving his lips once he rolls the piercing between his fingers.

“Feel good?”

“Yes,” Jisung gasps out. He tugs the piercing slightly, a jolt of pain careening down his spine and to his cock. Jisung’s toes curl in his socks as he fights not to wrap a hand around his aching cock. He could do it just to see what Minnie will do, but he has a feeling that won’t end well for him.

“You’re so needy,” Minnie says, a hint of pity in his voice. Oddly enough, it only makes Jisung harder. “I wonder how much you would squirm if I was sucking you off right now.”

Jisung gasps at the mental image. Minnie’s lips aren’t as thick as Chris or Jinnie’s, but Jisung _knows_ Minnie would reduce him into a mess within minutes. He already has and he isn’t even here, there’s no telling the kind of havoc he would wreak if there wasn’t a screen in between them.

“Please,” Jisung pleads. For what, he isn’t sure. All of his mental capacity and blood now lies within his dick. It’s difficult to think straight when he’s as hard as he is.

Minnie cocks his head. “Please what?”

“You know what,” Jisung whines, but he can’t deny the way his cock jerks. He still doesn’t know what he wants, but he’ll blurt out anything to keep Minnie happy.

“I don't think I do,” Minnie says innocently. When he blinks, his eyelashes brush over his cheeks.

“Please let me touch myself,” Jisung pleads, blurting out the first thing he thought of like he knew he would. He’s far past embarrassment by now, the slight humiliation only serving to turn him on even further.

Minnie hums as he taps his (pretty, so pretty) bottom lip with his index finger. His eyes flicker down to where Jisung’s still playing with his piercing before pouting slightly, his lips flaring out around his finger. Jisung can’t help but let his horny brain take over and imagine it’s his dick instead of Minnie’s finger. Jisung shudders.

“What are you thinking about?” Minnie asks, once again not missing anything.

Figuring he has nothing to lose and that it might move things forward if he’s honest, Jisung says, “Your lips around me.”

“You're so cute,” Minnie says, his lips quirking. “How about this?”

It’s silent for a few seconds, in which Jisung realizes Minnie’s actually waiting for an answer. He nods quickly, not wanting to make Minnie wait any longer. Minnie’s lips curl, a small indulgence, and Jisung feels heat flare in his gut. “Wrap a hand around your cock for me, baby. Pretend that it’s my mouth instead.”

“Thank you,” Jisung breathes. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Except-

“Wait.”

Jisung’s hand immediately stops its downward descent, mere centimeters away from his dick. He blinks as he waits. Minnie rewards him with another smile.

“Such a good boy,” Minnie coos and that familiar flare of heat gathers in Jisung’s gut once more at the praise. Fuck, it feels so good to hear Minnie praise him. Maybe Jisung was wrong all of those weeks ago, maybe he would rather be good for Minnie instead of a brat. “Do you have any lube with you?”

“Yes,” Jisung answers. His imagination runs wild at the question - he sure hopes Minnie will let him finger himself. It’s been a while since he’s had time for more than a quick handjob between all of his classes and assignments and Jisung’s never been against putting on a show for a pretty boy.

“Go ahead and get it for me, baby,” Minnie says softly. Jisung merely has to reach around his laptop for the bottle, having hoped and prayed that he would be using it today. Minnie actually laughs out loud, but Jisung’s far from embarrassed. “I was hoping you would get up so I could see the rest of you-” He _what_ now - “but this makes things easier. Get your hand nice and wet for me.”

Normally, Jisung would scrunch his nose at words like that, but somehow they don’t sound nearly as bad from Minnie. Besides, he’s still kind of reeling from Minnie’s easy admission that he wants to see the rest of Jisung’s body. Jisung himself can admit his waist is perfect for grabbing, but other than that, he doesn’t have much of an ass or thighs _to_ show off. Not like Minnie, whose thighs must have been sculpted by the gods themselves. All three of them seem like they’ve been crafted by the most careful and detailed of hands. Jisung’s constantly torn between wanting to be held down by Chris and Minnie’s capable hands and sitting on Jinnie’s perfect dick. It’s a real toss-up on lonely nights.

Minnie snaps his fingers and Jisung jumps in place. Minnie doesn’t seem disappointed, but his arched eyebrow definitely tells Jisung he isn’t exactly pleased.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” tumbles from Jisung’s lips.

“Your hand, Jisung.”

“Fuck, right, okay,” Jisung mutters to himself as he scrambles to open the lube. His heart leaps into his throat at how apathetic Minnie sounded. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re fine, darling,” Minnie murmurs and the relief seeps through Jisung’s pores from the reassurance and the new nickname. Shit, maybe he likes praise a lot more than he originally thought.

Once Jisung’s hand is covered in an acceptable amount of lube, Minnie leans back in his chair. Jisung’s eyes flicker down, his breath getting caught in his throat when he sees the tell-tale movements of Minnie’s arm languidly moving back and forth. He can’t actually see anything below Minnie’s chest due to the angle, but it’s more than clear what he’s doing. Fuck, Minnie’s actually turned on enough to touch himself? Because of Jisung of all people?

Jisung’s definitely going to be thinking about this the next time he gets off, no doubt about it. Between their videos and this private show, Jisung’s going to be good on wank material until next year.

Before Jisung can cave and beg Minnie to continue, Minnie says, “Go ahead.”

Jisung wraps a hand around himself quickly, not wanting to be stopped again. The loudest moan tumbles from his lips. He didn’t realize how hard he was until just now, his cock almost pulsing in his hand at the touch. Jisung didn’t even know that was possible, but he doesn’t care enough to think about it right now. His hand feels so good against his heated skin, another moan leaving Jisung when he rubs his thumb over the head.

“That’s it,” Minnie murmurs, the low tone caressing Jisung’s ears like a wicked lullaby. “Good boy.”

“Fuck,” Jisung gasps as precum leaks from his cock.

“Oh I wish I could.” _Fuck_ , it’s that fucking purr again. Jisung’s going to lose his damn mind if Minnie keeps talking to him like this. “I bet you would look so pretty under me. Or maybe I could ride you instead? Get myself nice and wet just for you.”

“Fuck,” Jisung repeats, strained. Any rhythm he might’ve had is long gone, Jisung’s hand working over himself with short, unrestrained flicks of his wrist. His other hand hangs limply by his side. “C-can I-”

“Tell me, Jisung.” When Jisung looks back at the screen, Minnie’s cheeks are flushed and his eyes are half-lidded as he stares right at Jisung. It makes him look even more like a cat and Jisung desperately tries to commit the image to memory through the arousal clouding his vision.

“Can I finger myself?” Jisung chokes out. “Please Minnie?”

Minnie’s eyes flutter for a brief moment, so quick that Jisung almost misses it. Almost. “You’ve been so good for me, so go ahead.”

His hand shakes when he reaches for the lube. He has to let go of his cock in order to lube up his fingers, but it thankfully doesn’t take long. Jisung keens when he once again takes hold of his cock and simultaneously pushes one finger in. He’s too keyed up to tease himself, forgoing tracing around his rim in favor of pushing in straight up until the first knuckle. It stings a bit, but Jisung pushes forward, embracing the pain instead of letting it deter him. Setting a steady pace is hard when Jisung’s as turned on as he is and Minnie isn’t making things any better by focusing entirely on him.

“Put another finger for me,” Minnie instructs. Jisung complies, pressing a second finger in alongside the first and biting his lip when he brushes over his prostate. “Do my fingers feel good, baby?”

Jisung blinks as he processes the question. Between all of this stimulation, Jisung feels as if he’s hanging onto his orgasm by a thread. “Y-yes, yes they do. A-and so does your mouth.”

Minnie hums, but there’s a rougher edge to it than there was earlier. His arm is moving faster now, Jisung picking up on the faint wet sounds coming from his laptop. Shit, Minnie’s really getting off to this. Jisung moves his fingers and his hand faster at the thought, his precum making the already smooth glide even smoother.

“Does it? Is it wet enough? Hot enough? My mouth is kind of small, but I would make sure to take you all the way down my throat.” With every word that leaves Minnie’s mouth, Jisung hurtles closer and closer to the edge. As much as he doesn’t want to, Jisung’s eyes close on their own accord, but it makes it easier to imagine this way. Minnie’s mouth around him and Minnie’s fingers in him breaking him apart. Minnie’s hands look smaller than Jisung’s, but his fingers seem thicker. They would stretch him out better than Jisung’s fingers, the sting more pronounced.

“Jisung,” Minnie suddenly moans out. Jisung inhales sharply, a cry of his own leaving his lips when he adds a third finger. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would ever hear one of them moaning his name. “I’m so close, Jisung. Please fuck my mouth faster.”

Somehow, it’s the softly spoken _please_ that sends Jisung crashing over the edge. Minnie’s never the one to beg, so to hear a man as beautiful and confident as Minnie ask _him_ for something is too much for his brain and his dick to handle. With a soft sob, Jisung comes all over his palm and his stomach, riding out his high with quick jerks of his hand and staccato pumps of his fingers.

When he opens his eyes, he nearly comes again on the spot. Minnie has his head thrown back, sweat glistening on his neck as he works a hand over his cock. At some point, Minnie must have pushed himself back because Jisung can now see in perfect clarity as he urgently strokes over his length. It’s such a nice dick, too. Jisung definitely wouldn’t mind choking on it one day.

Figuring he can return the favor, so to speak, Jisung angles his fingers just so and moans when he finds the right spot. Minnie’s eyes snap open, his gaze unwavering as he stares Jisung down with such heated intensity that Jisung can’t help but moan again.

“In me,” Jisung begs, hoping that he isn’t overstepping some kind of boundary. “Come in me, please.”

“Shit,” Minnie curses, a slightly winded sound, right before coming in white ropes all over his fist and his stomach. Jisung has to close his eyes and very slowly count to ten before the image of Minnie coming can entice another reaction from his dick.

Once he’s certain his cock won’t do something stupid, Jisung lets his hands fall to his sides and opens his eyes.

Minnie’s looking right at him, his eyes twinkling as he licks his fingers clean. It’s one of the things Jisung’s shamefully commented before - _you look so pretty with cum on your lips_ \- which is incredibly unfortunate for Jisung and his spent dick.

“That was fun,” Minnie says once he’s done and his hand is clean. His eyes are still twinkling, like he knows Jisung’s going to make the shameful walk to his bathroom once this is over.

“Yeah,” Jisung croaks out.

“See you next time, baby.” Minnie sends him a flying kiss and then the screen goes black.

Jisung lets his head fall back against his chair. “Fuck.”

He feels like he just ran a marathon. Well, Jisung’s never actually run one before, but there’s no other way to explain his shaky legs, heavy breathing, and flushed cheeks. Other than the fact that he just came with the force of a damn volcano.

“Fuck,” Jisung repeats once he realizes what Minnie said. Jisung should probably find it shameful that Minnie’s correct in his assumption that there will be a next time, but he doesn’t. Instead, there’s a soft flutter of something in his chest, right under his rib cage, that feels a lot like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked this! 💕
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/polyskz)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/polyskz_)


End file.
